


《绿野仙踪》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《绿野仙踪》

橙子从挨挨挤挤的黑色货架上滚落下去，搅在桶里哐啷作响，李振洋拽住卜凡的衣领亲吻他，黏黏糊糊地用脸颊去磨蹭他凸起来的颧骨，舌尖抵着口腔壁滑过一段距离，“想我了没？”

 

“想你，”卜凡盯着他，磨黑瞳孔像丛林里蛰伏的豹，右手从他衬衫里的腰椎低端搓磨着骨节往上，最后停在肩胛骨中间凹下去的皮肉上，“不但想你，还想干你。”

 

 

十二月，北京的冬天又干又冷，狭窄的空间围拢不多的热气，透过拉上的帘子还能看见隔间外闪烁的灯光，听到三三两两杂乱的脚步声，李振洋舔了舔嘴唇，眼尾上挑，“那怎么办，我们是来唱歌的，小凡，你是不是忘了？”

 

 

卜凡没说话，只是抓住他的手往下面摸，牛仔裤下鼓起来的一团淹没在昏暗的光线里，布料粗糙而温热，底下的滚烫烧着了它，也烧着李振洋的手心，他几乎小臂发软，任由卜凡摆布着他拉开自己的裤链，两道灼热的视线依旧锁住他，“洋洋，”哑而干燥的嗓音流进他的耳蜗，“我不想唱歌了，我好难受，你知道我为什么难受吗？”

 

 

血脉像被炙烤似的濒临沸腾，李振洋喉结颤动，手指挑开卜凡的内裤边缘，柔软的指腹接触深色丛林，他身体前倾，发顶蓝白的漩涡在卜凡的视线里晃动，“不知道诶……小凡告诉我一下好吗？”

 

 

李振洋的手被卜凡抓的很紧，他握住已经分泌液体的性器，指尖揉搓着打转，那根东西在他的身体里进出过无数次，带领他体验爱情里甜蜜的痛楚也带领他攀登极乐世界，卜凡压着声音喘息，舔吻他卖在羽绒服里粉白的后颈，像渴望奶水安慰的婴孩，然而又吻的细密暧昧，流连着不肯离开。李振洋软的往后倒，被卜凡搂住腰，他瘦削的胯骨顶在圆椅的边缘，圆椅小幅度旋转，像深夜理发店门前彩灯左右滚动，“这儿……这儿人太多了小凡……”

 

 

卜凡在黑暗里注视他，断眉吊起来露出阴郁与凶狠，他的笑容藏着势在必得以及关于肉体满足的刻不容缓，像一张过大的网，于是情与欲争先恐后地倾泻向大海，肆无忌惮地混搅在一起，涌向李振洋，占据他的每根神经，“哥哥，”他笑声低沉，“这儿没人，我续了一个小时的费呢，不过……你要是总磨蹭着不肯脱裤子，那时间够不够可就说不定了，我总不能……一边儿操你一边儿充钱吧。”

 

 

机器屏幕上循环播放着严抓黄赌毒的宣传广告，李振洋咬着嘴唇单手去解自己的皮带，金属清脆的拍打声让他忍不住打了个寒颤，卜凡动作没停，只是在他裤子彻底吊下来的那一秒吻住了他，缠绵而深入，像两只历经千辛万苦寻到彼此的鲸。

 

 

本来该是冷的，该是被冻成干儿的，李振洋想，可他现在完全不冷，膝盖里像有团火苗在跳动，空气似乎流不动，他被卜凡扣着腰翻过去的时候也不冷，直到润滑剂涂进入他的身体时才开始冷。卜凡啃咬着他白而润的肩头，李振洋的衬衫半挂在手臂上，羽绒服彻底被扒下去，三根手指狠狠摁上凸起，李振洋扬起脖子无声地尖叫，“舒服吗，”卜凡冲着他耳朵尖儿哈了口气，“舒服吗洋洋？你这么湿，自己弄过了吧？”

 

 

李振洋说不出话来，巨大的快感和麻痒以及残存的羞耻心混合着窜上来，他的确自己扩张过，于是现在湿的一塌糊涂。

 

“啧，”卜凡手探到腰部，衬衫下摆被抬起来，指腹蹭着腰线从左到右的走，“哥哥湿成这样可有点儿麻烦啊，把人家椅子弄湿了可怎么办？”

 

那双手捻着腰窝旋转，李振洋咬着牙遮挡呻吟，脸颊像红酒涂抹后散开似的红，他向后晃晃腰，他知道卜凡受不了这个，果然下一秒就听见卜凡沙哑的嗓音，“洋洋，你可真会撩。”

 

性器缓慢地推进去，卜凡咬着李振洋的耳垂，湿热的内壁吮吸他，包裹他，像挤进了一条狭窄的水渠，波浪温柔，向前走很快就到头，只好再退出去，然后再次进入，想要溺亡在河里，就这特定的一条河。

 

“啊……”李振洋撑着手肘弯下腰，被填充的巨大快感来的措手不及，“小凡……你慢点……再慢点……”

 

“已经很慢了哥哥，”卜凡抓着李振洋的腰，皱眉忍住一下插到底的冲动，“没法儿再慢了。”

 

他们磨合的真不算慢，比起以前满头大汗还只进去头部的速度要快上太多了，但是也绝称不上快，做爱于他们从来就不能评判灵魂契合程度，卜凡抽动的小心翼翼，哪怕李振洋身下早就泥泞一片，他还是要等他哥哥来要求他，他太害怕他受伤。

 

 

李振洋被这种钝痛的苦行折磨的几乎落下泪来，不够爽，他还想要更快活，他们都是。于是他向后摸到卜凡的腰，从嗓子里挤出断断续续的话，“你……你他妈……等什么呢……我又……没怀孕。”

 

 

下一刻性器狠狠捅进最深处，再不留情面。卜凡一面往里撞一面亲吻李振洋的后脖颈，细碎的吻像漂浮的大簇水草，搔过淡青色的发茬，所有的破碎的呻吟和尖叫全消散在湿漉漉的掌心里，以及移上来的手腕皮肤表面。李振洋从脚趾抖到臀尖，裤子和皮带丁零当啷堆在脚踝处，光裸的小腿白而粉，像蜜似的倚在椅子转环上，转环冰凉，膝盖滚烫。

 

 

“哥哥……”卜凡偏过头去胡乱地亲吻李振洋的脸，“我好爱你哥哥……你好会吸啊……”

 

臀缝是小而窄的海域，性器牵着他们逆水而遡，被席卷着一起掉进深海的漩涡里，在那里迷失，又在那里寻找自己，卜凡经常觉得李振洋是他的温暖海湾，纤瘦的腰好像一掐就能出水，而水是鲜活的爱意。海让人害怕，因为琢磨不透，可李振洋不是，他是拥有千面的海，千面总有展示完的一天。李振洋的喉管淹没一切呻吟和告饶，像波浪覆盖浅滩，那含在吞咽声里支离破碎的喘息才是真正的欢唱，他在逼仄的小房间里高潮，然后把卜凡也拽上顶端，全身上下的火烧的更旺，四处乱窜点燃整片森林。

 

 

 

卜凡还在亲他脖子，发茬被汗水濡湿，荷尔蒙的腥膻味混合着香水味静谧地膨胀，“洋洋……唱歌吗？”

 

“唱什么？”

 

耳机被戴到头上，发尾擦着耳边散下去，卜凡把他们都擦干净，给李振洋提上裤子。

 

“唱《亲密爱人》吧哥哥，”卜凡笑了笑，“别的我唱不好。”

 

“谁要你唱了。”

 

李振洋转过身去，他抱住卜凡的背，身体向前倾。他们接吻，舌尖触碰舌尖，像冬季海面的两个浮漂，在没结冰前晃晃悠悠贴近，在冰凉的海水里黏腻的忘记分离。耳机里王若琳的歌声飘飘荡荡，走过皴黑的十二月。

 

“亲爱的人……”李振洋模模糊糊哼，“亲密的爱人……”

 

卜凡凝视他，黑而亮的瞳孔在大团黑暗里交汇，撞出一些光，一大堆亮晶晶的星。

 

“这是我一生中……最兴奋的时分……”

 

 

广场上散落着三三两两卖唱的人，李振洋裹着羽绒服站在卜凡旁边看，他们在观众的最后，高的像两只立在鸟群里的鹤，李振洋的右手被卜凡握住，共同蜷缩在深而暖的上衣兜里。

 

“洋洋，”卜凡深吸一口气，像是在压抑住喉咙里升腾的冷雾，“这次回来……这次回来你还走吗？”

 

“啊？”李振洋转过头去看他，接着忽然沉默下去，重复的片段在脑海里闪过，卜凡的问题堆叠成一座由一模一样巨石搭成的山，每一次都是这样的，每一次都是。卜凡抱着他，或是站在他旁边，像询问也像渴望，他说哥哥，洋洋，这次你还走吗？

 

“你不想说也没关系，”卜凡说，他吞咽下难捱的冷气，“我知道你还要走，我知道你喜欢的生活就是那个样儿的，我不拦你，可你能不能快点儿回来？”

 

他说，“哪怕一个月回来一次呢？太平洋没有那么大的哥哥。”

 

他们在一起之前李振洋说，“小凡，你要想好，我可能很久才会回来一次。”他躺在床上，浑身赤裸，身下黏腻不堪，润滑剂顺着大腿根向下流，卜凡热切地亲吻他，亲吻他的颈部和锁骨，床是停泊的船只，载着纠缠的他们挂在玻璃灯罩下。卜凡说好，只要你还记得要回来。

 

世界对他来说似乎永远比生活和烟火来的更有趣，他没遇到卜凡之前比现在更潇洒，更什么都不在意，二十岁那年李振洋去冰岛，英语也不好，在那待了一个月，冻的哆哆嗦嗦还能笑出来。和卜凡刚开始谈恋爱的时候他还能这样，拎上包就走了，卜凡说哥哥你真爱自由，李振洋说哥哥是不是不够爱你，要不我们还是算了吧。

 

 

高个子望着他，半晌说，“别啊哥哥，别啊。”

 

接着李振洋就在荒唐的人生里干了更荒唐的事，卜凡从床上下来搂他，于是他们开始接吻，最后回到床上，他在卜凡身体下碾转，被顶的说不出话，连脚趾都弯曲蜷缩，眼泪不受控制地往下流，流到枕头上，卜凡俯下身问，洋洋，你飞机赶不上了怎么办？

 

 

那天李振洋误了飞机，行程取消了，他在几个星期里走了两场秀，剩余的时间都呆在家里，卜凡下班回来之后就陪他看鬼片，闹的夜里李振洋去卫生间都要喊他起来一起。

 

“哥哥，”卜凡还看着他，李振洋回过神来，他们还在观众“席”里，歌手不知道已经换了几首歌唱，“哥哥，你听见了吗？”

 

“听见了，”李振洋说，“凡子……我…… ”

 

“你别想说算了，”卜凡皱起眉，“我不跟你算来算去的，你走也不能算了。”

 

“不是这事儿，”李振洋平静道，“我是想说……我不走了。”

 

卜凡的表情混在大团的灯光里显得有点滑稽，高挺的鼻梁被分成明暗两界，他张大了嘴，顿了几秒说，“真的？”

 

“真的，”李振洋用鞋尖蹭着路面，划出个歪歪扭扭的圆，他摸了摸鼻子，“我骗你干嘛。”

 

“不是不是，你以前不是说，你喜欢瀑布吗，你不是说你喜欢那个叫啥来着…… 算了想不起来了，反正就是那些景儿……”

 

“我现在也喜欢。”李振洋说。

 

“但比起那些我更喜欢你，”他在风里笑起来，“再说了，等你放假我们可以一起去。”

 

月光像凉水一样把他们洗了又洗，流行歌混在有杂音的麦里像快要坏掉的磁带一样，但也因此更真切，卜凡把他的手握的更紧，像要永远的攥住他，他们的心都打颤，脸上的泪痕也是真的，在由西伯利亚呼啸而来的西北风里凝固成结冰的溪流。那沙哑的歌声似乎能转动，一节一节地随意穿梭时光，于是他们在缓慢地日月交替里流淌回最初的日子里，然后又走回现在，北京的十二月。恋爱很多，年轻的日子也并不短，至少对二十几岁的他们来说还有很长时间，然而只有这次能被记很久，将来无论如何都能算甜蜜地爱过。

 

 

 

“去我家吗？”卜凡问。

 

“好啊，”李振洋说，“咱们是不是应该住一起了？”

 

 

四号线哐啷哐啷往北开，要去的地方从头到尾都比安和桥更浪漫。李振洋想起他第一次在秀场见到卜凡，高个男孩脸红红的问他走不走，他们肩并肩坐在地铁座位上，车顶上的灯亮的刺眼。这次不一样了，那些过往的白天傍晚以及凌晨，从生涩到熟稔再走向爱，全部变成模糊的梦，来不及仔细品味就被冲淡的酒，和所有的山川河流一起陨落到深不见底的黑暗里，那都只是过去了。

 

 

“明天是不是要下雪了？”

“是。”

 

他一定要在雪地里跟卜凡接一次吻，李振洋想。

 

 

 

End.


End file.
